


the taste of sunlight • jisoo x seokmin • vampire • complete- short

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Jisoo the vampire wants to remember the feeling of sunlight on his skin





	the taste of sunlight • jisoo x seokmin • vampire • complete- short

The night was quiet but Jisoo was quieter. He stalked the city streets, silent in his footfalls, predation the only thing on his mind. He was only a baby vampire, barely ten years turned, and still finding his urges hard to control. The darkness coated him and consumed him and swaddled him in its sable warmth and comfort as he wandered aimlessly looking for a meal.

 

He took the occasional homeless person or street worker. He had learned to stay away from people wandering home drunk from parties and bars. He could taste the alcohol in their blood and he didn't like it at all. He hadn't liked the taste when he was still human and it tainted the sweet flavour of the blood that his existence revolved around.

 

What he did enjoy was the vital fresh taste of a young healthy man. But he still wasn't a very skilled vampire and he not only had trouble luring them but also keeping them alive. He envied the older vampires, luring humans in like moths to a flame, feeding while keeping them alive to use over and over. Feeding off them, fucking them, keeping the best around like treasured pets.

 

Jisoo didn't know if he would ever be able to treat humans with that kind of savage disregard. Before he was turned without warning or consent he was a sweet boy just on the edge of becoming a man. And now he was destined to live forever in the limbo of youth. Jisoo used to be a gentleman with the brains and the personality to go a long way in life. He would have grown up into a fine and successful man. And as he slipped through the night he tried to forget the remnants of the boy he used to be.

 

Before he knew it he had to return home. Another fruitless night of stalking without reward and another long day of sleep on an empty stomach. As he walked home he could feel the sun just about to rise over the horizon. He could see the dim orange glow, he could feel it pricking into his skin, and most of all he could smell the intoxicating scent of fresh sunlight on damp grass.

 

Wet streaks ran down his cheeks as he craved his past. Jisoo missed nothing more about his human life than the feeling of warm sun on his skin. Running through the park, lying on the beach, even streams of it pouring in through the car window on a long drive. He missed the sun more than anything. He craved for it even more than the blood which kept him alive.And when his fingers went to his cheeks to wipe the river trickling down Jisoo was reminded of his vampire state. The streaks on his cheek were not tears but the fresh blood that was the only thing a vampire could weep.

 

As he pulled the hood of his black jacket up over his soft brown hair Jisoo tried to stay in the shadows as he walked quickly. He had to get home and fast. As he rounded a corner his whole body froze when he saw the most beautiful creature that had ever walked before him.

 

He was dark haired and had dark eyes and, Jisoo thought, he looked about his age. Until he remembered his age was only an illusion and he would always look twenty two. He was wearing a grey tank and black running shorts and was casually stretching on the concrete steps of his building. Jisoo hid his body in the shadow of the building as he watched him stretch his thighs and calves and back, bending and twisting, before setting of at a brisk jog.

 

Jisoo felt faint as he watched the boy run off into the slowly breaking dawn. He looked so fresh and so healthy and so fucking beautiful. Jisoo had never seen anyone more alive. He took note of the surroundings, the address and the neighbourhood, before running home to hide in the darkness before he was burned into dust.

 

 

 

That night when he woke he went straight into his maker's room. "Seungcheol..." he whispered as he pushed the door open. His maker was an old vampire, pale and powerful and stunningly beautiful, and insatiable. He found him lounging in his huge king size bed with his vampire partner still asleep in his arms. Only the most powerful of vampires could take one of their own kind for a lover. "Come and sit." Seungcheol patted the bed next to him and Jisoo wandered over shyly and sat. He tried not to stare at the long haired beauty sprawled shirtless across Seungcheol's chest as he spoke.

 

"I've found a human. I want to make him mine." He said shyly. Seungcheol chuckled and his partner scowled at his disturbed sleep and rolled away. "Well make him yours then. I can't give you permission to turn him. You're not old enough yet." Jisoo frowned at his hands as he stared at them and blushed. "I don't want to turn him. I just want him."

 

"Aw." Seungcheol crooned as he sat up and patted Jisoo on the back. "My baby seems to be finally growing up." Jisoo's gentle nature was a constant source of amusement for Seungcheol and he never regretted turning the sweet boy into an uncharacteristically sweet natured vampire. "Wait for him outside so you can talk to him without needing him to invite you in. When you talk to him make sure to stare into his eyes. If you're ready, and you should be, you'll know. You'll feel it and he won't be able to resist. Use the glamour. You'll know if you make the connection."

 

Jisoo nodded as he listened. He was grateful to have such a wonderful maker. Seungcheol was powerful, strong and savage. A combination which made him an amazing friend and an enemy to be feared. Under his protection Jisoo had nothing to be scared of.

 

"How can I drink from him without killing him?" Jisoo asked quietly. "Find another way to satisfy your urges Jisoo. The human can pleasure you in other ways as well. Use your charm and your power to make him satisfy you."

 

Jisoo suddenly felt his cheeks flush as he let his eyes wander across the bed towards Seungcheol's lover splayed bare across the bed while he slept. Jeonghan was famous for his beauty and his willingness to submit to Seungcheol was another testament to the older's power.

 

"Jisoo. I know you were a good boy before and you still have traces of your past personality but if you want this boy then have him. Drink from him and fuck him. You're a vampire now. It's your right."

 

 

"Thanks Cheol." Jisoo whispered and leaned in for a hug and Seungcheol ruffled his hair and chuckled at the baby vampire's adorable nature. "Go!" He said as he pushed him away. "Go eat and have fun!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo walked through the cold of night and waited outside the man's building but he wasn't sighted. And Jisoo went home on an empty stomach.

 

 

 

When he didn't come out on the second night Jisoo was almost out of his mind with hunger. But his lust and greed now had a singular purpose. He couldn't get the handsome dark haired man out of his mind. He sat in the cold, still and unfeeling, but the man didn't emerge. When Jisoo arrived home weak and starving Seungcheol and Jeonghan had to beg him to feed from one of their pets. As sweet as the human was that they brought before him it wasn't enough. He wanted that man.

 

 

 

 

Finally his patience paid off. On the third night, with Jisoo casually leaning on the wall next to the door to the building, the man came out. He was dressed all in black. Black ripped jeans, black sweater, black sneakers. Jisoo guessed he was on his way to a date by the way he looked and smelled amazing. His cologne was light and fresh and barely there and Jisoo could smell the fresh warm blood coursing through his veins.

 

He summoned all his strength and moved towards the man who looked confused at first. But when Jisoo smiled at him the man relaxed and smiled back and it was like the breaking of the sun through grey winter clouds. "My name is Jisoo. Would you like to walk with me?" Jisoo stared into the man's eyes with warmth and concentration and he felt the connection. He had him. Their eyes met and Jisoo shuddered involuntarily as he realised he had, for the first time, taken advantage of his hypnotic powers.

 

 

He held his hand out and the man smiled at him again and Jisoo went weak at the knees. His smile was like being blessed with the sun on a cold morning walk. It was stunning. And then Jisoo realised that the scent the man radiated wasn't his cologne at all. Jisoo could smell the sun on his skin.

 

He took the man's hand and they began to walk. Jisoo hadn't thought this through very well as he had no idea where they were going. "So, tell me about yourself..." Jisoo said and cringed. Being a vampire for ten years hadn't improved his pick up skills at all and he cringed but the man holding his hand seemed blissfully unaware. "My name is Seokmin and I'm a personal trainer." Jisoo smiled. That explained the deliciousness of his sun scented skin and the glowing good health he radiated.

 

"My name's Jisoo and I'm an art dealer." Or at least that was what he was going to be. Seokmin just smiled again in his half hypnotic state. "Can you take me back to your place?" Jisoo asked and Seokmin turned around and walked back in the other direction. "Sure Jisoo. I'd like that."

 

They stood outside the door with Seokmin still grinning at the vampire. He opened the door and walked in and turned to see Jisoo waiting in the doorway. "You have to invite me in." Jisoo said softly. The remnants of the polite gentleman he used to be still lingered in his new vampire form but hunger also burned in his stomach and, unexpectedly, somewhere lower as well.

 

"Please come in." Seokmin smiled and Jisoo felt like he was in the sun again. His smile was breathtaking, bright and beautiful, and Jisoo felt something spring to life inside him.

 

Hunger

 

Instinct

 

Lust

 

 

Bloodlust

 

 

 

Finally his vampire instincts, his new and true nature, his predatory urges had been awakened. "Come here." He said softly and drew the man into his arms. "Relax baby. This isn't going to hurt...." he stroked the man's hair as his nose traced his neck. He smelled delicious and healthy, like fresh cut fruit on a warm summer afternoon, like a cotton shirt left on the clothesline too long.

 

He smelled like the sun and Jisoo had missed it so much.

 

His fangs shot out as his lips moved gently against Seokmin's neck. His skin was tantalising and Jisoo could feel the pulse of his artery under his fingertips. He couldn't wait any longer and he opened his mouth and bit down.

 

Rich thick life-giving blood filled Jisoo's mouth and it was the best tasting blood he'd ever had. It tasted so good, he sucked and let it run down Seokmin's neck, lapping at it gently like a kitten lapping at milk. He went for another bite and when his fangs made contact Jisoo heard Seokmin moan in ecstasy. Seungcheol was right, Jisoo had made the connection between them, and Seokmin would do anything he wanted.

 

As lust and desire burned inside Jisoo's body he went for another bite. He bit down and sucked hard and when Seokmin moaned again Jisoo reached down and felt between his legs. Seokmin was hard and Jisoo was shocked. That's how powerful he was? He made him hard just by biting him?

 

The one thing he'd never had the balls to tell Seungcheol was that he was a virgin when he was turned. And having spent the last ten years undergoing a maturing of a different kind Jisoo was finally about to lose his virginity.

 

"Where is your bedroom?" He asked as he kissed his way down Seokmin's neck. The man squirmed under his touch and backed his way down the hallway, turning the doorknob, leading Jisoo into a nest bedroom that was clean and modern.

 

Seokmin made his way towards the bed and fell backwards onto it pulling Jisoo on top of him. Jisoo's mouth went to his neck again but he just licked and sucked at the drying blood smeared all over his skin. His hands ran up the inside of his shirt and instinct took over. Jisoo gripped the bottom of Seokmin's tshirt and as he pulled the fabric tore in half. Seokmin looked down and finally seemed shaken out of his semi catatonic state. "You ripped my favourite shirt!" He said and began to laugh as Jisoo let his tongue trace around one perfectly small and hard nipple.

 

Seokmin arched his back underneath him and moaned loudly. Jisoo was lost in a world of confusing urges and insatiable hunger and his mouth travelled further down to let his tongue tease Seokmin's belly button. Jisoo's hands travelled over hard abs and tight skin and down to the zip of Seokmin's jeans. His hands were cold and made Seokmin squirm and writhe and every touch felt like fire on Jisoo's fingertips.

 

He fumbled with the zipper and swore under his breath. Seokmin laughed as he lay underneath him. "Let me help you." He reached down and quickly wriggled out of his jeans and boxers. Jisoo knew that if he was still alive he would be breathless. The man was perfect. His face, his body, his voice. He was beautiful and he was hot and he was already hard. Jisoo ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth just to double check that his fangs weren't out before he leaned down and took all of Seokmin's erection in his mouth.

 

Jisoo knew that he had no obligation to give this man any pleasure, a vampire could take what he wanted without any recompense, but Jisoo wanted to see the look on Seokmin's face while he sucked his cock. He wanted to see this man moan and writhe and cum. He wanted to see him groan with pleasure.

 

He sucked hard and fast at Seokmin's cock. It was bigger than he expected but without the need to breathe he was easily able to take it all in. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked as his tongue worked the underside and it wasn't long before Seokmin pulled at his hair and begged for relief.

 

Jisoo released Seokmin's erection and watched it rest against his hard abs. He stroked his hands gently up the inside of Seokmin's thighs and, running totally on instinct, dipped his head. He trailed a few bruises up the inside of one deliciously muscular thigh and then turned his head towards the other. And he bit down hard and drank again from the soft inside of Seokmin's thigh and it was even more delicious than from his neck.

 

Jisoo moaned and sucked and drank and moaned again. He was drunk on fresh healthy blood and insatiable desire. He wanted to suck and drink some more but he had to control his urges. He had to use one to overcome the other. Jisoo suddenly realised he was completely clothed as he hovered over the body of the naked man underneath him. He looked down and closed his eyes and drank in the scent again. He could smell the sunlight on his skin and it made him want more. He wanted it all, all of this man, he wanted to make him his.

 

Jisoo discarded his clothes and moved his naked body on top of Seokmin. His skin was cold contrast against the living heat radiating from the man under him. He kissed him behind the ear, buried his face in his hair, and then he pushed his finger inside Seokmin's hole. He felt him arch and whimper underneath him and  almost panicked but then he remembered his power. The glamour.

 

"It doesn't hurt." He whispered as he stared into Seokmin's eyes and watched him relax. "It doesn't hurt..." Seokmin repeated as Jisoo added another and began to pump them in and out. "It feels good." He said as he kissed Seokmin softly. "Mmmmmm...." Seokmin moaned underneath him as he began to roll his hips. "It feels good...." Jisoo tried not to think about the glamour as he pulled his fingers out and Seokmin's breathing steadied.

 

Jisoo stroked his erection and moved the tip to tease Seokmin's hole. "Relax...." He whispered and pushed inside. "Relax and I won't hurt you..." Jisoo wished he believed it but the glamour would mean it wouldn't hurt until after he left. After it was over. But it was too late to turn back anyway. He groaned loudly and pushed his whole length inside Seokmin's warm body. "Let me make you feel good Seokmin. Relax and enjoy it."

 

His eyes rolled back in his head as pleasure overtook his body. Jisoo was lost in the feeling of being inside Seokmin, his warmth and his scent, the tight feeling of his hole clenching around Jisoo's cock. Jisoo began to thrust, slowly at first, trying to go easy on the fragile mortal underneath him. He wasn't sure if it was the glamour or if Seokmin was really enjoying it but when the man underneath him began to moan and claw at his back he gave up trying to maintain control.

 

He pounded wildly into Seokmin's body. Every thrust sent him into ecstasy and he really couldn't believe he had been missing out on this all along. He thrust hard and Seokmin rolled his hips up to meet his thrusts and Jisoo thought he really might explode.

 

He slowed his thrusts and kissed Seokmin on the lips. "Turn over." He said and Seokmin quickly complied. Seokmin rolled over and kneeled on his hands and knees and Jisoo grabbed his cock and pushed it back inside. He leaned forward as he began to thrust again and let his hands run up and down Seokmin's thighs. He gripped one thigh hard with one hand and let the other reach around to jerk Seokmin's cock and almost immediately felt him cum into his hand.

 

Jisoo relaxed as Seokmin's exhaustion took over him. As he fell forward to rest his face in the pillow Jisoo again let go of his self control. He wondered if Seokmin's cum tasted as good as his blood and licked some from his hand. He could taste the vitality in it and licked the rest without wasting a drop. He gripped Seokmin's hips tight and pounded into his body hard as he chased his orgasm with the taste of Seokmin's cum in his mouth. His whole body tingled as his orgasm washed over his body and he shouted Seokmin's name as he came.

 

He slowed his thrusts and pulled out and lay on his back. Seokmin rolled over and leaned up on his elbow and suddenly began to stutter.

"Ah... I'm really sorry... I don't usually just do this with guys I've just met. I don't know what came over me.... I actual feel really strange..." Seokmin lay flat on his back next to Jisoo who leaned over him with a smile. He stroked the dark hair back from Seokmin's eyes and kissed his cheek as exhaustion took over the other man. He watched Seokmin's eyes flutter and close softly as he collapsed into sleep.

 

Jisoo checked over his body. There were only the two punctures, one on his neck, and one on his inner thigh. Jisoo popped his fangs out and pressed one into his thumb and watched a single drop of his almost black vampire blood pool on the tip.

 

He rubbed his blood onto the marks, first Seokmin's neck and then his thigh, and smiled when the wounds began to close over. He pulled the blanket over the sleeping man and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead before getting dressed and slipping silently into the night feeling full and fresh and more alive than he had in the last ten years.

 

 

 

Seokmin's alarm blared at 5am as it did every other day. He had an obsession with the dawn. It was his favourite time of the day and running as the sun came up gave him an energy that he couldn't live without. But as he opened his eyes and rolled over he felt pain shoot through his body. For a minute he felt like he could remember a dream, a strange dream about meeting a beautiful man on the street, an ethereal man with a heavenly voice and a smile that was both stunning and comforting.

 

He grasped at an intangible memory of brining the man into his apartment and letting him out his hands and his mouth all over his body. But it was just a dream.

 

Was it?

 

If it was just a dream why was his body so sore? Why did his face flush at the thought of this man riding his body hard and nipping at the soft skin of his thighs?

 

Just when he was convinced it was just a vivid dream he grabbed for his phone to hit the snooze button and found a little piece of paper stuck to it with a note.

 

Thanks for last night. You smell like the sun and taste even better. I'll be back tonight so wait for me. -J


End file.
